Lonely
by SaNa NaSa
Summary: Suatu hal yang selama ini terpendam di dalam diriku. Naruto POV! Gaje! RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lonely © Kuro No Shiroi**

**Main Chara : Naruto**

**Genre : Hurt-Comfort and Angst!**

**XD~**

**Leave me some review, please?**

**XD~**

**[Naruto POV]**

Siapa aku? Siapa orang tuaku? Di mana aku? Kenapa semuanya membenciku? Di mana pun aku berdiri, hanya tatapan kebencian yang kalian tunjukkan padaku. Apa salahku? Apa hidupku adalah musibah untuk desa ini? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Hentikan!

Sekuat apa pun aku berlari, sekuat apa pun aku menghindar, tak pernah sekali pun aku bisa lepas dari tatapan benci kalian semua. Bisik-bisik yang kalian ucapkan tentangku, itu semua terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku!

Cercaan dan hinaan yang kalian lontarkan padaku, membuatku semakin terpuruk ke dalam kesendirianku. Tidakkah kalian semua menyadari tentang perkataan kalian! Tidakkah kalian merasa telah menyakiti hati seseorang?

Aku… aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu penyebab mengapa kalian membenciku! Aku tidak pernah merasa melakukan kesalahan pada para penduduk desa ini! Tapi, kenapa kalian mengataiku monster! Aku bukan monster!

Tidakkah kalian mengetahuinya? Itu bukan salahku! Bukan keinginanku untuk dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Bukan juga kemauanku menjadi wadah dari sesuatu yang kalian sebut monster yang hampir menghancurkan desa ini! Bukan… bukan kemauanku untuk berada di sini.

Bertahun-tahun telah kulalui tanpa seorang pun yang mau mengakui keberadaanku sebagai seorang manusia normal. Selama itu pula, aku selalu berjuang dan bertahan. Menulikan telingaku dari semua cercaan kalian, membutakan mataku dari semua kejadian di sekitarku. Tak menghiraukan semua perlakuan kalian terhadapku. Pernahkah aku membalas kalian? Pernahkah aku menangis di hadapan kalian?

Aku bukan boneka tanpa perasaan. Aku bukanlah patung yang digunakan sebagai hiasan semata yang setelah rusak akan disingkirkan! Aku… adalah manusia yang juga memiliki perasaan dan keinginan untuk diakui. Aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh sekumpulan anak sebayaku. Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa aku juga sama seperti penduduk desa yang lainnya!

Tingkah laku dan semua perbuatan yang telah kulakukan, yang kalian anggap konyol dan aneh itu, adalah salah satu cara untukku dikenal oleh semua penduduk desa ini. Meskipun harus membuang rasa malu dan menurunkan harga diriku, aku akan melakukannya. Hanya demi pengakuan kalian terhadap keberadaanku. Tapi, cercaan, makian, tatapan kebencian serta perlakuan kasar tak pernah luput dari respon kalian kepadaku!

Tahukah kalian, apa yang kupunyai sejak aku dilahirkan, telah kubuang untuk diam dan bertahan di antara kalian semua?

Sering, aku menatap iri pada anak-anak sebayaku, yang setiap harinya selalu dilimpahi kasih sayang dan kehangatan dari keluarganya. Terkadang, aku bertanya-tanya di dalam hatiku. Apa mereka pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan kesendirian, dibenci, dijauhi, dicerca, dan keinginan untuk memiliki suatu ikatan persaudaraan?

Tahukah kalian? Aku sudah lelah menghadapi perlakuan penduduk desa ini. Aku terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan semuanya. Aku… sebentar saja, ingin meletakkan beban yang kalian limpahkan padaku. Sebentar saja, aku ingin merasakan apa yang dinamakan kedamaian. Bisakah aku?

Air mata milikku, yang selama ini tidak pernah kalian lihat, selalu membanjiri alas tidurku. Setiap malam, aku selalu berharap, bahwa akan ada hari esok yang lebih baik. Aku selalu percaya, suatu saat, aku akan diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa, sebagai yang terkuat, sebagai penyelamat desa.

Tapi, kenapa semakin aku percaya dengan kalimatku itu, semakin pula aku merasa berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap tanpa ada jalan keluar? Semua cercaan yang kalian lontarkan, selalu terngiang dengan jelas di otakku. Cercaan yang membuatku semakin terpuruk ke dalam kesendirianku.

Katakan aku pengecut! Katakan aku cengeng! Katakan aku orang gagal! Itu… apa dengan semua itu, kalian akan puas? Aku tahu, tak ada keadilan di dunia ini. Tapi, apakah sedikit pun tak ada pembelaan padaku? Bagiku, yang masih kanak-kanak?

Apa perlu kuteriakkan di seluruh dunia, aku sudah lelah! Kami-sama… mengapa kau menciptakan dunia ini? Awan di langit, selagi masih bisa bergerak bebas, pasti akan berpindah tempat. Rumput hijau di taman, selagi bisa tumbuh, akan terus berkembang dan bertambah banyak, memadati taman itu sendiri. Tapi aku? Aku tetap berada di sini. Tak ada yang berubah dariku.

Selama ini, aku hanya diam menanggapi semua perlakuan kalian. Aku diam dan berusaha tak menanggapinya. Tapi, aku tahu, aku tengah membohongi perasaanku. Aku tersakiti! Aku ingin menangis di hadapan kalian! Aku ingin memohon agar kalian menghentikan semua itu! Aku ingin…

Di satu sisi, aku membenci kalian semua! Aku benci pada orang yang merendahkanku! Aku ingin membalas perbuatan kalian terhadapku! Tapi, aku tidak bisa… aku mengerti dengan jelas perasaan orang yang disakiti. Aku tahu, seperti apa kesusahan orang yang tertindas.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Masih bisakah aku bertahan? Masih bisakah aku berdiam diri? Aku… aku benar-benar tak tahu. Aku ingin bertanya pada seseorang. Tapi, tak ada siapa pun di sini. aku ingin ada seseorang yang mampu menopangku. Aku tak ingin sendiri lagi. Tapi, aku juga tahu… saat ada orang di sisiku, aku hanya merepotkannya. Aku pasti tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku pasti hanya menambah beban buatnya.

Hati ini semakin sakit. Dan luka yang masih membekas akan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Luka ini akan semakin membesar dan menganga di setiap harinya. Aku tak tahu, tentang apa yang akan terjadi besok dan seterusnya. Yang kutahu, hari ini aku menangis di tempat tidurku dan meluapkan segala kekesalanku.

Setelah ini, setelah tangis ini mereda, aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang biasanya. Aku tidak akan meneteskan air mataku lagi. Aku akan kembali tertawa dan kembali bertingkah konyol. Aku akan kembali menjadi bocah hyperactive yang mempunyai kebiasaan mengatakan _'ttebayo'_ di akhir kalimatku. Aku akan kembali. Dan aku berjanji akan hal itu, _ttebayo_!

Kubalik bantal yang menjadi alas kepalaku dan kubenamkan wajahku ke sana. Semakin lama, mata ini semakin berat untuk dibuka. Pada detik berikutnya, aku telah terbuai oleh indahnya mimpi malam itu.

Aku percaya, akan adanya hari esok yang lebih baik lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Hyaaaaa~ anggap saja cerita ini adalah saat-saat di mana Naruto belum ketemu sama Sasuke, Iruka dll.. anggap aja dia masih umur 5 tahun gitu~ *plak* XD~

Nyaa~ apakah Naruto terlalu OOC di sini? Tapi kalau boleh saia kasih tau, Naruto itu bukannya cengeng, tapi dia udah gak kuat nanggung hinaan dan cercaan dari para penduduk Konoha. Dan lagi kan dia masih kecil, jadi wajar kan, kalo nangis?*ngeles**ditabok* XD~

Okelah~ akhir kata… REVIEW PLEASE!

**Sign…**

**Kuro No Shiroi**


End file.
